Bittersweet Past
by MiMOOSE92
Summary: -:COMPLETED:- Harry and his friends sit infrout of the Gryffindor fire and remember their and past and hope for one thing!


This is a **new** story. Hope you enjoy it **please read **and** reveiw**.

* * *

**Bittersweet memories  
That's all I'll take with me.  
No matter what I know now I'll get by.  
Hooooo**

Harry Potter and his friends sat round of Gryffindor fire after an exhausting day at school, you couldn't bleam them really they were in their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. So many memories lay all around them starting with first year. Silence filled the common room, that was before Ron said "I still can't believe that it's our final year here at Hogwarts" "I am really going to miss this school, so many memories that will lay with us forever!"

**I watch the trees loose autumn leaves,  
I see them blowing in the breeze,  
Images falling through my mind.  
Floating outside time.  
Open the window feel the cold,  
Snowflakes in silver and in gold,  
And the light fades away into dark, like my heart**.

Yes Ron was right so many memories! First year, in their opinion, Had to be the best because that was the year here they became good friends and as the years went on their friendship grew stronger. The escaped troll at Halloween, when Hermione was crying because Ron had insulted her because of some-thing that had happened during a Charms lesson. And how they saved the Philosopher's Stone while thinking that Snape their slimy haired teacher for potions ,was trying to steal the stone but it turned out to be their DADA teacher, who was working for Voldermort at the time.

**Bittersweet memories  
That's all I'll take with me,  
No matter what I know now I'll get by.  
Hooooo  
Bittersweet when we meet,  
That's how it's come to be,  
Coz I'm stronger now and I won't run and hide.  
Hooooo**

But then who could forget second year, when Harry and Ron had missed the train and had taken a flying car and crashed into the whomping willow, only the meet Severus Snape, who was head of Slytherin house. But lucky they were not expelled, but the very next day Ron got a howler from his mum, and to make matters worse it exploded in the Great Hall and every one heard every word of the letter. Then later on in the year The Chamber Of Secrets was opened and Harry had got the bleam for all the attacks, even Hermione and Ron were a little uneasily about having Harry as a friend. While the end of the year draw to an end Ginny Wesley, Ron's little sister, was taken into the Camber and it was up to Harry and Ron to go down and save her them-self's because their DADA teacher Professor Gilderoy Lockhart turned out to be a wizard how had been taking credit for what other wizards had done. Soon Harry faced Tom M Riddle (also known as Lord Voldermort the Heir to Slytherin) and killed the memory that was locked with-in his diary which Ginny got hold of at the beginning of the year.

**Now the same leaves are young and green,  
So many colours fill my dreams,  
And seeds of hope will bloom with love.  
A promise of brighter days to come,  
Rainbows are dancing, clear blue skies,  
Waterfalls glisten in my eyes.  
Every day the sun makes a new start,  
Like my heart.**

But then third year came and a masked murder had broken out of Azkaban and was believed to be hunting Harry Potter and kill him ,bunt at the end of the year Harry ,Ron and Hermione discovered that Sirius Black was not after Harry but after Peter Pettigrew who was the really reason that Harry's parents Lily and James Potter were dead. Harry and Hermione went into the past and saved Becky the hippogriff from being beheaded and saved Sirius from getting his soul sucked out by the demeters of Azkaban, and they escaped together.

**Bittersweet memories  
That's all I'll take with me,  
No matter what I know now I'll get by.  
Hooooo  
Bittersweet when we meet,  
That's how its come to be,  
Coz I'm stronger now and I won't run and hide.  
Hooooo**

Then came forth year and the triwizard tournament happened to take place at Hogwarts after 15 years ( once every 5 years this tounament happens and 3 schools take part and each 5 years each school takes it in turns to host the tournment! ). But this year Harry didn't get away from trouble because Harry's name had appeared in the goblet of fire and along with 3 other champians Harry had to battle his way through the 3 tacks with only his friends and the libary to help him ( Of corse he had his education but he was only four-teen years old and you had to be at least severn-teen to enter). Harry and his friends all shared this memory in different ways such as: Harry because he was one of the champians of Hogwarts, Hermione and Ron because during the second task they were put under a sleeping charm until the asigned champian came and brought them to the surface and Ron had Harry as his and Hermioe had a man called Victor Krum as hers. But when it was time for the thrid tack every-thing changed because Harry and Cedric were about to touch the cup so it would mean a tie for Hogwarts but as they touched the cup it turned out to be a porykey and it took them into the hands of Voldermort, where Cedric was killed and Voldermort was brought back to poweby the use of Harry's blood. But as Voldermort was about to kill Harry both wands created a bond and Harry's parents ,once again saved his life because James and Lily held Voldermort back while Harry grabbed Cedric's lifeless body and the cup and ported back to the Hogwarts ground sto be later found by Albus Dumbledore. And Harry was able to see Sirius Black again because he was told about the accident prophecy which happened between Harry and Voldermort !! Once returning back to plattform 9 and 3/4 Hermione pulled Harry to the side and kissed him on the cheeck, before he knew what had just happened Hermione disappeared into the crowd.

**Now and then we can all lose our way,  
Tomorrow's gonna bring a better day,  
And I can see that finally you're free.  
Ho ho ho ho**

Then fifth year came and Harry's world was turned upside down. During the summer Harry was attacked by two dementers and had recived a hearing at The Ministry Of Magic after almost getting exspelled from Hogwarts.Had an argument with Hermione and Ron on the day of his arrival at Number 12 Grimwald Place ( The Noble And Most Anicent House Of Black ).When they got the Hogwarts ,they decovered that Dorolres Umbridgh ,some-one from the MOM, was going to teaching them Defence Against The Dark Arts and turned to wnting to take over to schhol and their worst teacher ever (Even Snape ,they thought was a better teacher than Dorolres.) At the end of the year Harry had ,had a vision that Sirius was hold capture at the Department Of Mystries by Lord Voldemort ,but it turned out that it was just a picture Voldemort planted in Harry's head and in the end Sirius along with the Order of he Pheonix to help Harry and his friends from dieing at the hands of Voldemort. Bellitrix ,Sirius' couison ,and Sirius him-self were duelling with each other and Sirius was hit by a curse and fall through a black veil and never returned through it . He was dead. He was the late Marauder brother Remus had left and now he was gone. When returning Harry was told all about the prophecy that linked Harry and Voldemort togerther and the real reason Tom Riddle went after the Potter's and not the Longbottoms'.Even since then Harry had blaimed him-self for any dearths which happened after that. When he returned to the Dursleys' he cut him-self off from the wizarding world ,apart form the 3 week letter send to the Order, he had to send.

**Bittersweet memories  
That's all I'll take with me,  
No matter what I know now I'll get by.  
Hooooo  
Bittersweet when we meet,  
That's how its come to be,  
Coz I'm stronger now and I won't run and hide.  
Hooooo  
Bittersweet memories  
That's all I'll take with me,  
No matter what I know now I'll get by.  
Hooooo  
Bittersweet when we meet,  
That's how it's come to be,  
Coz I'm stronger now and I won't run and hide.  
Hooooo  
Bittersweet.**

Out of all the wishes they could have ,all they wanted more then any-thing was to stay **_FRIENDS FOREVER_**!!

* * *

I got a reveiw saying that I put Harry cut him selfoff the wizarding world but why did he return to Hogwarts. The reason is that Harry only stopped writing to his friends and had stopped getting the Daily wizarding paper but he returned to Hogwarts because he know he had a job to fulfil.

The song is by Steps 'Bittersweet'

Please Read and Reveiw!

Thanks HWayre


End file.
